Some embodiments described herein relate generally to secure and/or multi-factor authentication for a compute device.
Devices such as smart phones, tablets, and the like are increasingly used for sensitive operations and/or business purposes. The mobility of these devices introduces risks of the use of these devices, and/or the information stored thereon, for malicious purposes. It is now commonplace for these devices to include built in security features that are directed to user authentication, such as lock screens. Such security features are either too simple (e.g., a four-digit pin), or too cumbersome (e.g., a lengthy password having a necessary mix of alphabets, numbers, etc.) for entry on the relatively small input screen associated with such devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for secure authentication that provides adequate security without significant modification of the operating components of the device.